Secret's of the Past
by Kawaii Ayame
Summary: Kaoru's Father is framed for a crime that he never commited. Now the real killers on his way to kill the one witness to his doings before she can remember what REALLY happened...(i suck at Summeries) CHAPTER 5 UP!! 6-1-02
1. Nightmares

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Secrets of the Past

Chapter 1: Nightmares

The stench was intolerable. It was everywhere. What was it? Why was it even here? Is it the smell of death?

'Am I dead..? No.I can't be...then why cant I see...?'

The fires burned with unbearable heat. She couldn't see or breathe...no clean air; it was all a smoky coppery stench.

'Where am I?'

She called out with him mind, but no one answered. A substance began running down her arms and legs.

'Blood...? I-Is that what I'm smelling!?'

Frantically she wiped the disgusting liquid off her porciln body, but it kept returning. The smell coming on strong. Blood. She was bound to it.

'I've never killed anyone! Why is this happening!?'

Now the liquid ran down her face, and into her mouth, causing her to swallow it. She gagged at the horrid taste and tried to rid herself of it. She cried, cried out of fear, cried for help...she cried.

'Why are you doing this!? I haven't done anything!'

'Your family has...'

A low crisp voice answered breaking the silence around her. A voice she had never heard before.

'Your family has committed many sins...'

'NEVER! You lie!!'

'You can't hide it...its showing now...'

'What is!?'

'Your sins...in the blood that runs over your body...your family's sins'

Blind. She couldn't see. She felt herself being dropped into a thick coppery substance. The taste, the smell, the feel, it made her sick. She was scared, she was confused, she couldn't move. She did the only thing she could.

Kamiya Kaoru screamed.

A/N: Well there's the first chapter. I hope you all like. I'm working on posting chapter 2 and writing chapter three...for future notice most of the chapters might not be very long. I also have no clue as to how long this story will be...I'm just right now 'planning' on how it will end. Comments and suggestions are welcome. Also sorry for the short 1st chapter. Till next time Ja!

~Kawaii Ayame~  



	2. Comfort

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

For those of you who are wondering what time period this taking place...its placed after the Revenge Arc...you know...the whole Enishi jinchuu thing. Anyway...thanks to Gypsy-chan for seeing that little confusing spot!! =^.^=

****

Battousai's thought's

__

Kenshin's thought's 

All other character thoughts are normal ' Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano..'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Secret's of the Past

Chapter 2: Comfort

Kenshins eyes snapped opened as he heard Kaoru's frighten scream. He sensed no danger but bolted to her room without a second thought.

Yahiko bolted straight up out of his bed after hearing Kaoru's scream as well. He grabbed the close weapon to him in case there was danger...his bokken.

Kenshin hurriedly rushed to Kaoru's room and slid open the door.

"Kaoru-dono!?"

His eyes adjusted to the darkened room to see the blankets of her futon tossed about. His eyes scanned the room to find her huddled in corner sobbing. Slowly, as not to frighten her, he walked over to her and kneeled down beside her.

"Kaoru-dono...?" He asked lightly touching her shoulder.

At the contact on Kenshins hand on her shoulder she jumped. Her blue eyes met the lavender ones she had fallen in love with. His eyes bore worry and confusion. All she could do was stare into his eyes and look for comfort.

"Kaoru-dono...?"

His voice brought her back to reality. She looked around her room, thankful to be back in it.

"Kaoru-dono...? What's the matter...? Were you having a nightmare...?"

She couldn't speak, nor wanted to...all she wanted was explanations. Her mind kept flashing back to her dream, The blood, the smell, the voice.... looking back into Kenshin lavender eyes...she cried.

He didn't know what to do the moment she started to cry. After a second or tow he took her into his arms and deposited her into his lap.

"Shh...Its alright...please don't cry..."

All her could do was comfort her.

'_What's wrong koishii....?'_

'**Yeah, NOW you use the endearment! But she STILL doesn't know how WE feel...!'**

Kenshins battousai persona kicked in. The rurouni ignored it fully.

"It was horrible Kenshin...there was so much blood..."

Kenshin reverted his thoughts back to Kaoru and looked down at her almost lovingly.

"Will you tell me what happened...?"

Kaoru looked up to his face. She could tell him, but he probably wouldn't understand. Hell, she didn't either.

"I-I don't know _how_ to tell you"

She diverted hr eyes from his as newfound tears stung her eyes. All she wanted was his comfort, not his questions. Mean while Yahiko stood out of sight watching from beside the door, smirking at the position Kenshin and Kaoru were in. Knowing he wasn't needed to protect his teacher, he retreated back to his room. 

After holding her for a few more minutes, Kenshin stood with Kaoru in his arms. He gently placed her back onto her futon. He one last look at her. Her eyes pleaded for him not to leave her alone. He pretended not to notice that look in her eyes, and walked out.

'_ I'm sorry Kaoru-koishii...maybe one day I can...'_

Smiling slightly he returned to his room.

Kaoru stared at the ceiling of her room, eyes brimming with tears. Not from a nightmare, but coming from a stronger emotion than fear.

'Will you ever love me on day...Kenshin...?'

With that though, Kaoru fell back into a deep slumber dreaming about her beloved Kenshin.

TBC

A/N- YAY!! Chapter 2 is done!! I'm having such a hard time trying to keep my goal of updating every other day!!. Big issues have come up and I'm doing some major rethinking about stuff! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Chapter 3 will be up SOON. Once again, sorry for any spelling errors! Till next time, Ja!! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	3. Threats

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

'**Battousai's thoughts**'

'_Kenshin's thoughts_'

'Everyone else'

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Secret's of the Past

Chapter: 3 Threats

The wind chimes melody spread through the dojo's grounds as the early spring sunshine rained down on the afternoon. It was a peaceful day...

"YAHIKO GET BACK HERE!!!"

Which was quickly ruined. Yahiko dashed a crossed the yard, while turning slightly to give Kaoru a tempting impolite face.

"Catch me if you can busu!!"

"YAHIKO!! I'll make you mop the dojo 100 times when I catch you!!!"

Kaoru wasn't far behind Yahiko as they ran about. Kenshin was in his usual spot doing the laundry while humming softly. He looked up to see Yahiko run around hi.

"You can't catch me ugly!!"

Kaoru jumped out to grab the young samurai, but failed to see a rock was in her path.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Kaoru's surprised yell was all the warning Kenshin got before Kaoru crashed into him. Their combined weight sent them falling into the laundry basin.

"ORORORORORORORO"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Yahiko fell to the ground rolling in hysterical laughter. As Kaoru and Kenshin laid on the ground soaked and dazed, a familiar gangster walk in.

"Hey...what's happened here...?"

"Haha...Busu tripped and fell on top of Kenshin...and-and they both fell into the-the water basin!!"

Sano looked down at the couple who were now trying to regain their composer. Kenshin stood and tried to ring the water out of the sleeves of his gi. He looks toward Kaoru to see her doing the same. Kaoru's gi was now exposing her bound breast. All Kenshin could do was stare and turn a bright shade of red.

"A-Ano...Kaoru-dono...you-you should change out of those wet clothes de gozaru..."

Sanosuke smirked at Kenshins attempt to look away from Kaoru's chest.

' **WHOOWHO!! Look at her!! Damn she's hot!!!**' Battousai practically sang out in Kenshins mind.

' _Its not right to speak like that about Kaoru that way..._' The rurouni replied.

' **SO!?! Don't tell me you're not the least bit attracted to her! I mean...look at her chest!!**'

Kenshin fell over at the Battousai's comment whiles turning redder while trying to control his now persistence nosebleed. Kaoru bent over to the fallen fighter.

"Daijoubu Kenshin...?

"H-Hai!!" He squeaked.

Kenshin stood up and dusted himself off.

"We should go change into some dry clothes before a catch a cold Kaoru-dono"

"Hai we should"

Kaoru turned and went toward her room. Kenshin sighed remembering the way her wet clothes had clung to her body. He blushed a bright crimson.

"Why so red Kenshin?"

Sano asked sarcastically while slapping his red headed friend on the back with a smirk.

"Sano...I don't know what to do any more...its getting harder and harder to control myself when I see her."

"Well just tell her how you feel and them maybe you'll get some..."

"Sano...its not that easy...how do I know she feels the same way...I'm not worthy of her..."

At that comment Sano fell over right on top of a poor defenseless Yahiko.

"What do you mean "how do I know"!?"

Sanosuke stood up and faced Kenshin with a scary face.

"My ass Kenshin! We all know Jou-chan is in love with you! You're the one whose not letting it work!"

"I'm not worthy of her..."

"WHAT WAS THAT"

"N-Nothing de gozaru!!" Kensin yelped with his rurouni innocence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru finished tying the obi to her kimono and raked a hand through her hair. Sighing she walked out onto the dojo porch and looked up to the sky. Now, instead of the bright blue it was in the morning it was a dark gray. Kaoru looked out at Kenshin who was hanging to laundry.

"Kenshin! You'd better hurry up! It looks like its going to-"

****

KABOOM

Kaoru jumped back and Kenshin looked up at the sky. Small drops of rain slowly landed on his face, but then the slow rain changed into a drastic downpour.

"ORO!"

Kenshin scrambled to collect the laundry he had just hung and then ran up to the porch to meet Kaoru. Kaoru laughed at his wet appearance and wiped his face gently with the sleeve of her kimono. Kenshin smiled in gratitude and pulled her hand down away from his face. She captured his eyes with hers. Gently Kenshin entwined his fingers with hers and watched a blush sneak into her porcelain face. Slowly Kenshin leaned toward her.

'_I wonder if she's ever been....._'

Kenshins thoughts were cut off as e sensed a fast oncoming danger. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Kaoru-dono duck!"

"W-What? Aah!"

Kenshin pulled her and himself off the porch and onto the muddy ground as a knife whizzed pass Kaoru's head and embedded itself into the behind them.

"What was that for Kenshin!?"

Kenshin had gotten up and moved to inspect the knife. Kaoru focus on the object he was observing and gasped. Kenshin walked toward the knife and pulled it from the wall, noticing a note attached to it. On the paper was the Kaji for Kaymia Kaoru. Kenshins eyes darkened.

"**Is someone trying to play a cruel joke...?!**"

Kaoru walked over and noticed the note in Kenshin tight grip with HER name on it. She pointed to it and Kenshin handed it to her. Slowly she opened it.

"Your days are numbered, so watch you back. You're the only obstacle in my way Kamiya Kaoru, no one can save you. You will die facing you forgotten past"

Kaoru froze and let the note slip from her hands as she started to shake. She was scared. Just as scared as during her nightmare. Who was threatening her life? Mean while, Kenshin bent down and picked up the note, reading it carefully, face reading total dismay. Someone was truly planning on killing her. He looked toward her stricken form, which was now leaning against the wall, her head downcast. His eyes narrowed and shown fierce protection. Amber eyes turned toward the sky.

'**No one will touch you koishii...not while I around...I'll make sure of that!**'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YAY!! Chapter 3!! Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy studying for finals and writing chapters 4 and 5. I'm pleased to announce that Battousai and Kaoru will meet soon! WAFF ALERT! Please forgive this chapter for its suckyness, I wrote most of it in Gym class. As always...please excuse spelling errors. Anyway I'll post 4 as soon as I can! Till next time Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~

****


	4. Questions and Answers

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

'**Battousai's thoughts**'

'_Kenshin's thoughts_'

'Everyone else'

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends"

****

IMPORTANT NOTE: Just a reference for this chapter.... Another one of Kaoru's Dream thingies will be occurring...I'm putting the dream in the text like Kenshin's Rurouni thoughts so it will be like this ' _Dream thingy _' just so there's no confusion about thinking it's Kenshin thinking ^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

Kenshin and Kaoru stood in the anything but crowed police office. A few men were there late, but not many. One of the late working officers led them to the door of none other than Officer Hajime Saitou's office. Kenshin groaned to himself.

' _Of all people...why is it always HIM._'

' **Took the words right out of my mouth...** '

Kenshin sighed and knocked lightly on the door.

" Come in Battousai..."

Kenshin swallowed and enter the small office. His office wasn't a very homey place. The room had the smell of smoke...of course...and it was a very strong smell at that, since the smoke seemed to filter itself through the room with a vengeance. 

"What do you want Catoosa, I most likely have more important business to attend to then dealing with you."

' **NANI!?** ' Battousai screamed almost knocking over the poor rurouni. ' **Nothings more important than Kaoru! I outta come out right now and kick your wolf ass!! **'

Kenshin sweat dropped, and smiled slightly. 

"Actually, this IS an important matter de gozaru! Kaoru-dono is being threatened!"

The wolf turned at looked at the young lady. "Well...if the ahou here is threatening you Miss... then kick him out..."

"IM NOT THE ONE WHO-"

"Stop it! Both of you!"

Both Kenshin at Saitou turned their head to look at the enraged women.

"Saitou-san, this was thrown, literally, at my head...I would like you to read it..!"

Kaoru slammed the note onto his desk and looked into his wolfs eyes. He looked down at the note and read it, then looked back up at her.

"I say it's just some joke gone out of hand..."

Kenshin could she the hurt and disbelief in Kaoru's eyes as Saitou gave the possible reasons for the "threat" note to be a fake. After what seemed like hours of useless theories at explanations, Kaoru gave up her fight and walked out of the office without a word. Kenshin and Saitou looked at the door in which Kaoru had just slammed. Kenshin sighed and grabbed the note and followed after her. Saitou simply sighed and returned to his unfinished paper work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kaoru-dono! Wait a second!"

Kaoru stopped in the middle of the road. The earlier hard pouring rain had turned into a light drizzle. Would no one believe her? It seemed her dream and the note had a lot in common, they entwined perfectly together. Yet, why wouldn't anyone believe her?

"Kenshin, do...do you think I'm insane for thinking that the dream and the note mean something...? That, they both relate to one thing...?

"I don't know Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said softly while putting an umbrella over her head as well as his.

Kaoru stood under the umbrella's safety as her thoughts wandered from the dream to the note.

' Your family's sins, die facing your past? Who or what from my past want to kill me? Why am I suddenly some sort or obstacle? My mother died too young to create a bad name for the family...my father never would've done anything wrong...right...? '

Kenshin watched the play of emotions run across her face as she thought of things he knew not of. It hurt him...to see her like this.

"Kaoru-dono...?" Kenshin touched her shoulder gently. Kaoru dropped out of her daze and looked at him. "Hai Kenshin..?

"Are you ready to go home...?"

Kaoru nodded and started to walk away, but Kenshin grabbed her hand, holding her still. He looked into her sad broken eyes, the eyes her always looked to for strength.

"Are you going to be all right?" He asked softly.

She smiled a sad smile and focused up at the dark rainy sky, which was slowly turning to night. She honestly didn't know if she would be all right.

"Let's just go home..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' _Otousan?...Okaa-san...? _'

__

She was in the dojo, running, looking for somebody...anybody she knew.

'_ Where is everybody!? _'

_She walked toward the training hall. It started to rain. The she opened the door slowly and then heard a scream._

' _W-What was that..!? _'

_Peering into the darkened room she saw nothing, she only heard the sound of a liquid dripping. Lighting illuminated the area to show a crumpled form on the hard wooden floors, and a figure standing behind it._

' _Kaoru-chan... _' _The figure spoke in a deep and frightening yet familiar voice._

She tried to run to the door only to realize that it had disappeared and she was trapped.

' _Kaoru-chan...what's the matter? Nothing will happen to you if you forget..._'

' _F-Forget...? _'

' _Yes...forget everything you have seen... _'

' _But...you killed him! _'

' _Do you even know who this is? In order to get to you he had to die. You forgot the past once, but to be sure that you never remember. _'

An object was thrust into her stomach. She gasped recognizing the object she once knew so well.

' _F-Fathers...sword...but, it was stolen... _'

_She fell next to the already slain figure. The face was pale and lips blue. She then spotted the victim's trademark...the 'X' scar, and her eyes widened._

' _K-Kenshin...? _'

__

She wouldn't believe it, she couldn't, but it was true. Himura Keshin was dead. Her mind swam and flashed as memories flooded her skull. The man, the sword, the crime, the misleading plea's...yet she couldn't place everything...and the only thing that could escape her mouth, was a scream.

"KENSHIN!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of his name being called rustled him from his sleep. It was only about 1am. Slowly his mind registered who was screaming.

"Kaoru...!"

Kenshin ran from his room and past Yahiko who was standing in the doorway of room yawning. Kenshin reached her room and slid open the door.

"Kaoru-dono! Kaoru!?"

He heard her muffled sobs as she cried against her pillow. He knelt down to her and rubbed her back to ease her fears.

"Kaoru...?"

She opened her eyes and saw his face. It was only a dream, he was alive. But, she still continued to cry, the sudden flood of memories bring fear to her heart and mind. That's when he held her. The look she had on her face was one the needed consoling...not distance. It was an impulse nothing could've stopped.

"You were dead...he-he killed you..."

"Huh?...Kaoru-dono...what are you talking about?"

"I know who's after my...and why...it all makes sense now.

.."

"Would you mind explaining all this to me...?" Kenshin asked curiously.

She nodded and adjusted herself in his arms so she could look into his face.

" 16 years ago a prized sword of my fathers was stolen from under this roof...it was used for murder. For a while we had no idea what the sword was being used for, until to police came with the sword covered in blood. Since it was my fathers he was put under arrest only to be released to go to war...that's how he died. But I knew he never could have committed the murders. I gave up trying to prove that along time ago...for I had no clues...nor had I witnessed anything...but I was wrong..."

Kaoru took in a quiet deep breath and exhaled slowly. What she was about to tell him would cost her her life.

" O-One night, I was near the dojo and I heard yelling. Two of my father's best students were fighting. One of them had my father's sword hidden. Then the yelling turned into hand to hand fighting. The one with my father's sword was a teen named Kenichi; he was truly this schools best. He drew the blade, and killed the other student. I-I screamed and gave away I had witnessed the murder. Kenichi.... he was the true murder. He must have jagged my memory.... only now am I able to remember what happened. He most likely beat me to the brink of death."

A lone tear fell down her cheek...followed by others as she thought through the memories one by one.

"No wonder I couldn't what had happened when I woke up the next morning. He must of thought of some story to tell my father why I was beaten."

Kenshin thought for a second before looking at her.

"There's one thing I don't understand. Why would he want your father's sword? And why did your father even HAVE a real sword?"

"I don't know why someone...especially Kenichi would want it, but it was my great grandfathers, it had been passed down."

"What ever happened to Kenichi?" Kenshin had unconsciously been rubbing Kaoru's back as they talked to sooth her.

"I-I don't really know....about 2 years later after my father had been imprisoned her left, and took the sword with him. I guess he figured that since they had supposedly caught the murder he could take it and not be questioned, since the police had put it back in the dojo. They figured a little girl didn't know what to do with it. So they left it here. And now, he's coming back...he must of known I'd remember sooner or later, and in order for him not to be caught, he has to get rid of any witnesses...I guess I'm the only one left in his path to total freedom."

She cried into his chest. What could she do now? She now remembered every event that could lead to her death.

"Kaoru-dono...look at me."

Kaoru looked up into Kenshin face. It was as protective as ever. He leaned into her and whispered in her ear.

"I promise...I will let nothing harm you...I'll protect you no matter what."

Hw moved to get up, but Kaoru held onto him tightly.

"Please...don't leave me alone tonight...I don't want to be alone...just this once...even if you feel you can't...stay with me...onegaishimasu..."

He sighed and sat back down beside her.

"I won't...I'll be right here."

He kissed her forehead lightly and settled himself against the wall in front of her futon. After a while Kaoru drifted asleep and Kenshin admired her features from a far.

' _Maybe...just maybe...I can love you after all Koishii...just give me a bit more time...but I promise...until then...I'll keep you safe _'

Kenshin smiled and joined Kaoru in sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- GAHHHHH! Long chapters are a pain to type!! LoL! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, small bits of WAFF were included..(If you couldn't tell). Any way next chapter is still in the rough draft writing process, so it may be a while till next update. And remember...Battousai and Kaoru WAFF are coming!! Get your munchies ready! This event will most likely take place in chapter 6...so be patient my good little readers! Till next time Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


	5. Unfriendly Visit's

Rurouni Kenshin is created by and the legal property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, so please don't sue me...I have NO money ;-;

'**Battousai's thoughts**'

'_Kenshin's thoughts_'

'Everyone else'

" And when were movin' sets across the stage...do us all a favor and move you ass's out of the wings!!"

Stage Manager Sarah CCHS Production of "OKLAHOMA!" 2001-2002 Drama Dinner Improv "The Actor and the Techi should be Friends

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: Unfriendly Visits

Kenshin yawned and scrubbed one of Kaoru's gi's to remove a small stain on its collar. He sighed. He thought back to last night, how he held an upset Kaoru in his arms. It felt...so right to him. He'd never felt so complete than in that moment while holding the person he loved close to his heart.

' _Face it...' _he thought '_ you love her...and there's nothing you can do to stop that.... I've loved her ever since she faces me in the street. That spirit and determination...that's what draws me to you Kaoru-koishii...soon, I can tell you how I feel...but why didn't I last night...?'_

****

' Let me meet her first...' 

Kenshin's head snapped up at the Battousai's sudden request.

__

' Why...? What would you have to say to her...she's barley ever seen you. For all we know she could be scared of you'

' Just let me see her...perhaps she's the one that can set you and me free...think about it...Tomoe gave us both the rest we needed for a time...perhaps she can make it permanent.'

__

' But HOW would she see you? You only come out when I get pissed...'

****

' He'll be coming soon...I know it, and when he does I know he'll bring me out. When he does...let me talk to her...just me and her...one on one.'

__

' I swear...if you hurt her I'll...'

****

' Calm down...I won't HURT her...but don't freak if I TOUCH her....'

Kenshin sighed. He might as well give the Battousai's idea a shot. What did he have to loose?

__

' Heh...I could lose my friends, my home...Oro...'

A few seconds of silence passed and then Kenshin heard the dojo gate open. Turning toward the door Sano and Megumi walked in. _' What are BOTH of them doing here?' _ Kenshin thought. Getting up and after drying his hands he walked over to great his friends.

"What are you both doing here de gozaru? Is it lunchtime already...?"

"Were not here for lunch Ken-san...I ran into the tori atama on the way over...and it seems we are carrying the same news..."

Kenshin gave them both a puzzled look. "News de gozaru..? What kind...?"

Sano stepped forward and shoved his hands in his pockets. Sighing he look at Kenshin and spoke in a serious tone.

" I got a letter from Saitou the other night. Chou stopped by and delivered it too me. He said that Saitou received just after you left his office. It's addressed to you."

"why didn't he deliver it to me then instead of you?"

Sano sighed again. "Apparently Saitou didn't want to bother you...so he sent it to me...or Chou screwed up the directions he was given and somehow wound up at my place...which scares me."

Sano handed the letter to Kenshin. Kenshin was about to read it when Megumi spoke up.

"Ken-san...this was on my door step this morning, its for Kaoru...I don't know who its from but it has Kaoru's name on it, why they gave it to me I have no idea. Well I'd better get back to the clinic. I'll see you all later."

Megumi handed the note to Kenshin, and then walked out. Sano shrugged and followed Kenshin who moved to the porch.

"Where is Jou-chan anyway...?"

Kenshin opened the note and began to read, having missed Sano's question.

' Battousai, I saw you and Kaoru-chans ordeal last night. I've been watching you and her for some time now. It seems that she has finally remembered what she was never supposed to. There's only one thing left to do...and you should know what that is. I'm writing to inform you that there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'll be dropping by to give your little Angel one last option to live. Till then.'

Kenshin's blood boiled. How long had he been monitoring the dojo grounds? And why hadn't Kenshin felt his presents before?

"Eh..? Kenshin? You ok...what's the note say...?"

"Sano, I want you to stay here tonight...Kaoru's in a lot of danger right now..."

Sano's eyes widened. How long had they kept this from him? They never not let him know when a good fight was coming' round. He snorted slightly and stood to his full height.

"Would you mind filling me in...?" He asked.

"Not at all..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru walked through the dojo's gates exhausted from her day. She had been helping training new students at another near by dojo. She walked into the yard to find it empty. 

' Maybe they're eating lunch, I am home later than usual...'

Nothing prepared Kaoru for what she would encounter when she went inside. Sano was asleep on the porch, while Yahiko was napping in his room. Kaoru looked around and saw no sight of Kenshin and headed toward her room.

Although the note Kenshin received said Kenichi would be by to discuss something with Kaoru...he was still worried. She was never home this late in the afternoon. She always came home 30 minutes before lunch...now it was an hour and a half after lunch. Kenshin sighed and continued to pace inside Kaoru's room.

Kaoru opened the door to her room, not expecting to see the pacing rurouni. She blinked a few times before speaking.

"Kenshin...? What are you doing in here...?"

His head snapped up at her voice. He was relieved to see her unharmed.

__

' She's alright...'

Kenshin did the one thing to ensure she was really there. He hugged her, not letting go. Kaoru blushed. But then became confused as Kenshin sighed in relief.

"Kenshin? What's the matter? Did something happen while I was gone...?"

Forcing himself to let go of her he looked into her questioning eyes and sighed. "We both received a letter from Kenichi. He wants to meet with us later today, and he said he'd meet us here. I got worried when you didn't come home at your usual time...I-I thought he had gotten to you."

She smiled and put a hand on his cross-scared cheek.

" Class ran a bit late, I'm sorry I made you worry Kenshin. But, you said we BOTH got a letter..."

Kenshin nodded and remove her letter from the sleeve of his gi and handed it to her. He had tempted to open it and read it many times, but decided to let her first, if it was anything important he knew she would tell him.

Kaoru took the letter an opened it. Reading it slowly, taking in every word. Her mouth opened and closed several times, as well as her expression changing. After reading it she slowly folded it back up and slipped it into her gi. Kenshin was getting worried. Was she going to tell him anything?

"Kaoru...what did it say?"

"I have one last option apparently, but he didn't mention what it was. He said we'd find out tonight."

Kaoru looked down. Did she REALLY have one last option? Or was he playing her for a fool? What ever this last resort was she did want to know what it was, for it could be something she couldn't do. 

"Kaoru-dono, would you have any clue as to what this last option would be? Could it be something dangerous?"

Kaoru sighed. "I don't really know. But I'm...I'm afraid that I might be taken by him. That...I'll have to leave you..."

She finished the last part of her sentence under her breath. If she had said it out loud he would have probably thought she was just playing a little lovesick kid. She looked down, afraid to meet his eyes. Yes she loved him, but he probably didn't love her back. She closed her eyes trying her hardest to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. She failed miserably. She heard the door of her room slide such. Figuring Kenshin left she broke down, but nothing prepared her for what was about to happen. A hand came to her chin to lift her tear-streaked face up. Her blue eyes met lavender. 

"Kaoru-dono...please don't be upset. I already told you, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Trust me...I'll protect you."

' _Koishii...I know your upset for another reason, but I can't face you yet, just give me a bit more time, please. I'll tell you everything soon. I promise _'

Kenshin smiled at her before leaving the room. After he had left Kaoru slid to her knees onto the futon. He had stayed to tell her that? But she already knew he was going to protect her. Or, was he trying to convey something else with his words?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening the Kenshin-gumi had retired to doing what they pleased. Kenshin was starting dinner, Kaoru was sweeping the Dojo porch area, Sano was sleeping on the porch which cause Kaoru to sweep around him, and Yahiko was doing some extra evening training. Kenshin sighed and put down the knife he had been using to cut up some vegetables. He rolled his shoulders to release some of the tension that had gathered there. Kenichi had not yet made his apperance, and Kenshin was getting worried. 

' **You know, being tense isn't going to get him hear faster...I mean how could you actually WANT him hear...** '

' _The sooner he gets here the sooner we can get this over with. He won't lay a finger on Kaoru...besides...he could have chickened out_ '

' **I doubt it... **'

Kenshin wiped his hands and walked out onto the porch and looked around. There was no sign of any danger. He looked over to Kaoru who had sat down on the porch a little ways away from where Kenshin was standing. She was nervous, he could tell. But, there was nothing he could do but protect her. 

Kaoru looked toward the sky. The day was ending and the daylight was slowly fading away. Was there no way out of this mess? No, she had to face it, or he'd never go away. Kaoru closed her eyes as a light wind blew through the area. 

"He's here..."

Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin standing beside her. She looked toward the dojo gate and saw a figure. She swallowed and stood. The man walked toward them as Sano and Yahiko joined Kenshin and Kaoru. He stopped a few feet from them and spoke.

"Kaoru-chan..." Kenichi bowed. "It's a pleasure to see you once again...it's been a while...you've grown into a fine young woman."

Kenichi made a move to grab Kaoru's hand and kiss it, but Kenshin stepped in front of her, his eyes glaring daggers.

"You've come to discuss this "last option"...so get on with it." Kenshin told him in a low threatening voice.

Kenichi smirked. "She knew very well that revealing what I had done would end her life...I warned her the night the deed was done. Isn't that right Kaoru?"

Kaoru swallowed. "S-So you knew...you knew that I had known all along? But you didn't kill me?"

Kenshin looked back at Kaoru. "I thought you didn't remember till the other night!"

"I-I didn't remember. But, I had known that there was something I was never to suppose to reveal...but now it's too late. I've already told you what had happened that night. I knew what I was doing."

Kenichi almost laughed. "You knew you could die; yet you still told him? No matter...I was coming for you anyway. And I'm sure you have some questions for me...?"

"As a matter a fact I do!" Kaoru stepped from behind Kenshin and stepped down to his level. " Why...? Why did you do any of it!? You were the best here! And you just threw all of it away!! I want to know why did all you did!"

Kenichi grasp Kaoru by the wrist and pulled her to him. "You must wait for those answers...you'll soon find out EVERYTHING...but wouldn't you like to hear your third option...?"

Kenichi was now extremely close to Kaoru's face. She was terrified. Kenshin had his hand on the hilt of his sword. Before Kenshin could say a word, Kenichi closed the gap between him and Kaoru. That did it. Kenshin's eyes widen and his sword was angrily pulled from his sheath. Kenshin pulled a trembling Kaoru away from Kenichi and punched him in the mouth.

"Stay...away...from her" Kenshin's words were angrily spoken. 

Kaoru's eyes were wide with fear as silent tears fell. Kenshin handed Kaoru to Sano to hold onto her. Kenshin's lavender eyes stared into Kenichi's green ones. 

"Wasn't there a third option that you're supposed to be telling us...? Get on with it."

Kenichi grinned. He was going to like this. "The third option is the only way that your Angel will live. She has to become my bride."

Sano gasped, Yahiko almost fell, Kaoru stared to cry harder, and Kenshin stared at Kenichi disbelievingly. Kenshin's grip on his sword tightened. He started to tremble in rage. Kenichi had crossed the line that many had tried to.

"I'll be back tomorrow to hear Kaoru-chans choice. If she won't come with me.... then..." Kenichi began to walk away, and looked over his shoulder. "She dies" with that he disappeared into the night.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin as he stood trembling. She just now understood what Kenichi was asking of her. She couldn't do it; she would rather die than leave Kenshin. Looking at his distraught figure she wondered what was going through his head. 

"I...won't...let...this...HAPPEN!!!" Kenshin's rage broke through as he threw his now sheathed sword across the dojo yard. The sudden outburst made Sano, Kaoru, and Yahiko jump. Kenshin's breath became ragged as he tried to stop Battousai from surfacing once again. He would rather take death then have his love taken from him. He fell to his knees trying to keep the true anger inside of him, but it was too late. In the blink of an eye Kenshin's lavender gaze became the Battousai's angry glare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: OOOOOOHHHHH!!! Somewhat of a cliffhanger I think. Well Battousai has arrived...and chapter 6 is coming next. You know what that means....B/K WAFF!!!!!!! PREPARE THE MUNCHIES!! This chapter was sort of hard to get out. I never actually got a feel for it....all I can say is....I TRIED!. I hope my B/K WAFF will make up for this chap. Also in the near future, I'll reveal why Sano and Megumi received Kenshin and Kaoru's notes. Till next time, Ja! =^.^=

~Kawaii Ayame~


End file.
